


What I Meant to Say

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was supposed to ask Gene out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Meant to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #223](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2400672.html#t29285792). My drabble masterlist is here.

"So? Did you ask him?" Annie was grinning.  
  
Sam ducked his head and avoided her gaze. "No. I really meant to!" He added, when she tutted at him.   
  
"Oh, Sam. You're absolutely hopeless."  
  
"Thank you. Gene's not exactly... Why don't _you_ try it?"  
  
She looked far too excited at the prospect. "Are you sure you want me to? I might just steal him off you."  
  
"You're a cruel woman, Miss Cartwright."  
  
She leant in and kissed his cheek quickly. "Oh, but you know I'm willing to share."  
  
Sam's stomach did a funny sort of flop. "That sounds like a plan."


End file.
